


I'm Awake Now

by LittleSixx



Series: Dramione Ficlets [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Literal Sleeping Together, Morning Cuddles, POV Hermione Granger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 12:53:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21161963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSixx/pseuds/LittleSixx
Summary: Draco Malfoy is not a morning person.





	I'm Awake Now

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the weekly challenge at Dramione Fanfiction Writers. Prompt was "under the covers" and max word count was 250.

Hermione Granger was always the sort to be up with the sun. Draco, on the other hand, slipped further beneath the covers as each new ray of sunlight filtered in through the window. By the time Hermione finished brushing her teeth, only his hair was visible above the duvet.

She tiptoed carefully over to the bed, slid her fingers beneath the sheet, and pulled everything down to rest at Draco’s toes. He yelped and stuffed his head underneath a pillow. He mumbled something unintelligible and curled into the fetal position.

“This is torture,” he said, squinting against the light. “Could have you thrown in Azkaban.”

“Torture?” Hermione asked. She sat on the bed next to him and looked up at the ceiling. “I suppose I should give you a decent reason to wake up, then.”

Without opening his eyes, Draco mumbled, “Good luck with that.”

Hermione grinned and placed his hand against her thigh. He lazily trailed his fingers up and down before smiling.

“You are not wearing pyjamas.”

“Not entirely true,” she teased. Hermione pulled his hand further north, so he could wander across her stomach and eventually place his palm over her breast atop the thin fabric of her nightshirt. Hermione pushed her hand beneath the hem of his pyjama bottoms and his eyes flew open.

“Well I’m awake now!”


End file.
